1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachinery components with cooling channels, more specifically to pedestals disposed within the cooling channels of the turbomachine components.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain turbomachinery components (e.g. turbine blades, compressor blades, turbine vanes, compressor vanes, blade outer air seals, combustor panels, etc.) include cooling channels defined therein for passing a cooling airflow through the interior of the components and to cooling holes defined in the component. These cooling channels can include cylindrical pedestals defined therein which add structural support and increase thermal conductivity between the outer surfaces of the component and the cooling flow passing therethrough.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved turbomachine components with enhanced cooling. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.